User talk:KD2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kingory Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Alas, it is time I congratulate you on surpassing my own wiki, for this accomplishment I will be happily transferring from my own wiki to your own. Any articles not yet here will be transferred to here as needed. Congratulations. Hagi-san 04:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Nooob!!! Mwahahah!!! Hello :D Hi DK lol Me wrist Sorry, but I was recently mugged by a homeless man and he slit one on my wrists. I'll be out of editing for a few weeks while it heals. Sorry. Hagi-san Aye, don't worry too extensively, I'm still able to type, however slowly, with me left hand. I'll still be working on the wiki, just not making as long edits. Hagi-san Leaderboard? What do I think of the Leaderboard? I think you better start editing if you want to stay in first! Humor aside, I think that it will certainly encourage future editors once this wiki picks-up. Hagi-san 14:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, but now that I read the blog post on the main Wikia, as you may already know, there seem to be a lot of spammers abusing this system, i.e. add a period, save page, remove the period, save page, repeat. Although this probably won't happen to us for quite a while, we still may wish to keep an eye on it. Hagi-san 14:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Promotion In an attempt to promote the wiki to more people, I've sent the wiki's URL to Google's URL Index. I'm not sure EXACTLY how it works, but if it's acceptable, then the wiki will be higher ranked in a Gogle search. Hagi-san 20:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that changing the URL would help, plus I already sent in the URL to Google as what it currently is. Likewise, I'll try posting links appropriately on sites that mention Kingory. Hagi-san 20:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) WASUP Lightning Bird 00:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Lightning My Apoligies Aye, me apoligies, my BlackBerry doesn't have the minor edit button in a poor scripting error. Hagi-san 12:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Issue I don't know if you have noticed it or not, but it appears that the favicon (icon in the URL/tab bar) has reverted back to the de facto "W". In case you need it, I still have the old kingory.wikia favicon available if you are unable to get the old favicon back. Hagi-san 14:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Scripting The fault is not how you write the script, but rather how the system interprets the script. If I remember correctly, you had just 1 space right in front of Government to move it over slightly. The system somehow thought you wanted to have "Government" written in the source font and placed in a box. I personally would have liked having the Government subtitle slightly to the left as well, but having it in way in which the system interpreted it did not aesthetically match the rest of the page. And in the editing summary, I posted it like that to try to add character to the wiki through (looking back, probably poorly placed) humor.